


The Prank

by xo_marauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, James is angry, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sad Remus Lupin, Sad Sirius Black, The Prank, Violence, they're all sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_marauders/pseuds/xo_marauders
Summary: Sirius had messed up.There was nothing he could do now, to take it back. Nothing he could say or do to make it any better. The anger in James’ voice, the conflicted expression on Peter’s face and the hurt look in Remus’ eye would be locked in his mind until the end of time. The sick realization of what he had done hit him like a ton of bricks, knocking the breathe out of him the same way James’ fist did when it collided with his cheek. He deserved it, though. Anything James threw at him, he deserved it and he even relished in it. It was the punishment that he deserved.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 110





	The Prank

**Author's Note:**

> tw for violence and implied child abuse

Sirius had messed up. 

There was nothing he could do now, to take it back. Nothing he could say or do to make it any better. The anger in James’ voice, the conflicted expression on Peter’s face and the hurt look in Remus’ eye would be locked in his mind until the end of time. The sick realization of what he had done hit him like a ton of bricks, knocking the breathe out of him the same way James’ fist did when it collided with his cheek. He deserved it, though. Anything James threw at him, he deserved it and he even relished in it. It was the punishment that he deserved, so he accepted James’ relentless punches until a flurry of red hair intervened, pulling his fists away, voice screeching for James to stop. 

He was vaguely aware of Remus standing there, watching with a torn expression as James ripped into him. He did nothing. Nothing for or against the attack, and Sirius wanted to scream. He wanted Remus to do _something_ , either kill him out of intense rage or kiss him out of pure forgiveness. Anything would be better than the silence, the pretending that Sirius didn’t exist. 

But he didn't deserve a reaction from Remus. He didn’t deserve anything from him anymore. No more gentle touches and comforting words. No more being held in his arms when nightmares became too much, no more sneaking away to get some alone time. 

No more sharing secrets. 

Because Sirius had betrayed his trust. Trust that Remus was so scarce to give out, that Sirius was truly honored to be privy to. And Sirius had taken that trust and crushed it in his hands, breaking anything they might have had between them. And he wished he could take it back, take back the words he had said to Snape when his mind was running a mile a minute and he just wanted somebody to _hurt_. But not Remus, never Remus. He never intended for Remus, of all people, to be hurt. 

Blood trickled from his mouth, from a split in his eyebrow and he felt his left eye start to swell. He’s had worse, though, from his beloved parents. He deserved worse now. Maybe the punishments he received at home this summer would actually mean something now, at least to him. Penance for betraying his friend, his _love_. 

He looked up at his friends weakly. Peter was standing there, pale faced and eyes wide. James was still fuming, his arms being held back by Evans, who was glancing back and forth with confusion on her face. But Sirius let his gaze fall solely to Remus, who was standing behind the rest, a look of uncertainty on his face as he kept his gaze firmly on the floor. Sirius wanted to crawl on his knees toward him, wanted to beg for his forgiveness, beg for some kind of punishment, but he knew that he wouldn’t get it. He couldn't even ask for it. How could he ask Remus for anything now? 

“Please,” Sirius said. He wasn’t even sure what he was pleading for. Perhaps for James to finish him off. For Peter to help out. For Lily to leave them all to destroy him. For Remus to just say _something_. 

And for a moment he was hopeful, because Remus looked up, a flash of anger across his face, and Sirius was ready. Ready to face the anger, face the music and pay for his crimes. But then Remus sighed, all frustration seeming to evaporate and a look of indifference replaced it. Sirius stared, heart breaking, as Remus simply turned and walked away, never once looking back. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading   
> comments and kudos are always appreciated   
> come chat with me on tumblr @xomarauders


End file.
